


Anyone who has had to step into an elevator with all of the Irish Rovers

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [16]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone who has had to step into an elevator with all of the Irish Rovers

Rick had no idea how he ended up in an elevator with the Irish Rovers after the awards show but “Wasn’t That a Party” certainly was not an exaggeration.


End file.
